Butterflies in end are simply birds
by Sadie Malfoy
Summary: No se ni porque mierda me gustas...- -Eres un idiota, Sasuke-kun. UA, Sasuke/Sakura.


Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

.

.

butterflies in end are simply birds...

.

.

Es justo en el momento en que toca la puerta de Uchiha Sasuke en el que sabe que jamás debió aceptar ir a meterse allí. Sakura odia las cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica y científica. Como Sasuke-kun, por ejemplo. Y odia eso de la desconcentración, que la ataca siempre en las clases de filosofía, con la calmada voz de Hatake Kakashi que termina por ser la tonada de fondo de un espectáculo tan fabuloso como lo es observar a Sasuke-kun y sus pestañas que se agitan con exasperación como el aleteo de un pajarito con un ala rota cuando Naruto hace algo estúpido y los músculos que se marcan a través de la camiseta de algodón cuando cambia de posición. Él nunca sonríe, y si lo hiciera seguro que sería la sonrisa más macabra y sombría que haya podido ver en la vida. Y tiene los ojos negros, de verdad, y joder, son tan hermosos que podría tirarse de un acantilado solo para ir a recogerlos. Tiene rasgos que parece fueron esculpidos por Da Vinci, o alguna de esas mentes brillantes, y huele a bosque, a vodka y a nicotina

(Y hay un problema, Sakura odia el cigarrillo).

Siempre viste de negro, o azul oscuro, y siempre está diciendo "Hn"

Naruto dice,

-¡Hola, Sasuke-teme!  
-_Hn._

-¡¿Qué te parece mi nueva chaqueta, teme?!  
-_Hn._

-¡Acaba de estallar la tercera guerra mundial!  
-_Hn._

Coño ¿Qué acaso no sabía otra maldita palabra? Sasuke-kun era irritante, joder que sí, pero eso no quitaba el que se le secara la boca y que las mariposas (o pájaros, tal vez) se le revolvieran en el estomago, dejándola como flotando justo al lado de la estrella más brillante del firmamento, cuando él, con su no-sonrisa y todo, se quitaba la chaqueta de cuero y la miraba justo a los ojos (o eso creía). Sakura se derretía como mantequilla sobre el pan caliente en una mañana nublada.

Sakura era una chica simple. Sacaba buenas notas, tomaba los apuntes correspondientes en la universidad y compartía piso con la chica mas monstruosamente bella del mundo, salían los fines de semanas y comían ensalada cesar todos los días porque, porque. En realidad no había un porqué.

Sakura leía poesía de mierda y a tipos como Shakespeare en la vieja biblioteca del campus. Tenía el cabello rosa desteñido brillante y los ojos jade, y el cuerpo menudito (los hombros escuálidos, la elegancia casi etérea). Los dedos largos y las uñas color pastel. Y nunca faltaba a clases. Era responsable y brillante, y todo el alcohol que bebía eran margaritas.

Sakura era una chica normal que no quería vivir más allá de sus murallas de seguridad.

Sakura no quería nada más en su vida.

(Sakura se encontró con una piedra en el camino, de ojos de firmamento y pestañas preciosas)

.

-Hn, Haruno.

Sakura está perdida (Quiere guardarse la piedra en el bolsillo, o en el corazón, que se yo)

-Ho-hola Sasuke-kun, yo, bueno, Naruto me envió a buscar unos apuntes, dijo que tu sabrías cuales son, así que ¿me los podrías pasar, por favor?

-Pasa.- Las manos le sudan y como que se marea un poco, y los ojos le tardan al menos dos o tres segundos adaptarse a la luz del departamento más oscuro de Tokio. Del mundo, o del universo entero, tal vez.

Joder, joder, joder, joderjoderjoder… Maldito sea Naruto y sus "por favor, Sakura-chan, necesito esos apuntes, y sabes que Karin-chan se enojara si no estoy aquí cuando venga…" Y si que lo sabía, joder, esa perra le dio su primer beso, algo que eventualmente fue traumático, y extraño, bizarro y algo estúpido, si cabe. ¿Qué chica normal tiene su primer beso con una zorra como Karin? Pues la de cabello rosa, seguro. En su defensa, piensa sarcásticamente, Karin fue la que se lo planto de sopetón de repente, la perra es vengativa, joder. Todo por decirle que su cabello era horrible, si además ella había empezado. Y Sakura al final lo único que pudo hacer es pestañear como un búho y tocarse los labios.

Karin es una hija de puta.

(La quiere de todos modos, las pelirrojas son adorables, no puedes odiarlas aun que quisieras).

.

Vislumbra el cigarrillo encendido entre todo ese manto de oscuridad succionante, y se da cuenta de que Sasuke-kun está parado en frente suyo ofreciéndole los apuntes con un deje de impaciencia.

(Sakura suele perderse demasiado en sus pensamientos).

-umm, gracias, Sasuke-kun, hasta luego.

Su voz temblorosa resuena en las frías paredes que ni siquiera alcanza a ver, y quiere salir lo antes posible de allí, pero está demasiado oscuro y Sasuke-kun y su cigarrillo encendido es lo único que puede ver, él la sigue mirando pero no se mueve ni un milímetro, digo, como para enseñarle la salida o algo, y Sakura esta tan incómoda que podría morir allí mismo de vergüenza, porque los segundos pasan, Sasuke la sigue mirando y ella se siente cada vez más tonta.

Da con la jodida puerta por fin y va a dar un paso. Pero,

-Espera.

Sasuke (-kun) lo dice despacio, casi susurrando y las mariposas en sus entrañas que en realidad son solo pájaros muy finos le revolotean, y el corazón le late casi como si quisiera hacer añicos sus costillas y salir.

-Y-yo-. No alcanza a siquiera empezar la frase correctamente cuando de repente comprende que Sasuke está invadiendo su espacio personal, sigue oliendo a vodka y nicotina y un poquito más a bosque, y

(como que el cigarrillo ya no le desagrada tanto, y joder, Sasuke-kun se ve más sexy de lo normal cuando esta fumando).

Quiere abrir la boca de nuevo, para decirle que debe irse, y que Ino-chan la espera, y que,

Pero la besa.

Sasuke nunca ha tenido paciencia y menos con niñas tan torpes y que hablan demasiado. Es irritante, pero tiene un fetiche con el cabello rosa, y que mierda, Haruno es estúpidamente bonita, si lo sabrá él. (no es que la mire en las clases de Kakashi, no…)

Sakura esta así como sorprendida, aunque debió haberlo esperado, pero no, porque esas son precisamente las cosas que nunca espera, jamás, y está enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke desde los 8 años, joder.

Se suelta bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!- lo grita, y ahora es Sasuke el que está sorprendido –un poquito- y ella levanta la mano para darle una cachetada pero obviamente él es más rápido y la atrapa en el aire.

(La muñeca de Sakura arde, y cosquillea un poco).

-Hn, pensé que yo te gustaba.

Sakura se sonroja entera y quiere patearlo allí donde a los hombres más les duele. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, coño?!

-¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke-kun! No puedes besarme así de repente, joder, porque seguramente solo quieres un polvo, y yo no soy tu puta tampoco, y

-Joder, Sakura, sí que eres molesta.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Molesta? ¿MOLESTA?! Sakura está a punto de partirle la cara de un puñetazo que lo dejara internado días o meses (o años en el mejor de los casos) en un hospital, cuando él dice,

-No sé ni porque mierda me gustas…

-¿Q-que..

Y es ahí cuando la vuelve a besar, Sakura esta tan sorprendida, y enojada, y ruborizada, y los pajaritos demasiado finos que siguen siendo como mariposas parecen hacer una de esas fiesta descontroladas que Ino monta en su departamento cuando esta aburrida, solo que están en su estomago y la hacen cosquillas parecidas al vértigo. Le corresponde lentamente, y Sasuke le está tocando por todas partes.

(No sabe cuando llegaron a la cama).

Cuando Sasuke se corre dentro de ella, Sakura piensa que eso bien podría reemplazar a los margaritas, y a la ensalada cesar, y a todo, porque esta flotando en una nube demasiado rosa, más que su cabello de hecho, porque Sasuke es como su amor-no-tan-platónico desde que lo conoció, y todo es como un poquito –demasiado- irreal, lo abraza lentamente, con un poco de infantil miedo a que solo fuera una especie de espejismo y de repente fuera a desaparecer, siente la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello y cierra los ojos. Dice,

-Eres un idiota, Sasuke-kun…

-Hn.

No es un espejismo.

Es real.

(Y bien que podría acostumbrarse a esto).

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
